


how wonderful life is while you’re in the world

by writingismyescapefromreality



Series: Snippets of Alex and Charlie [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mention of Zach Dempsey - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismyescapefromreality/pseuds/writingismyescapefromreality
Summary: “Do you ever think…”“Do I ever think what?”“I was just wondering if you ever thought about us...you know...getting married?”ORAt Zach's wedding, Charlie and Alex have a conversation about their future together.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall
Series: Snippets of Alex and Charlie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801936
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	how wonderful life is while you’re in the world

Alex smiled as he watched Zach slow dance with his wife. There were many couples on the dance floor, swaying to the melody of Adele’s ‘Make You Feel My Love’, but the newly wedded couple took the spotlight. Their love radiated across the room and Alex was so glad to see his best friend so content and happy. Marriage was a good look on him.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Alex had stood beside Zach as his best man, and watched the pure happiness that filled Zach’s face when his fiancee, Vivian, walked up the aisle. Alex had felt tears fill his eyes as he listened to Zach speak his vows. A man who at one time had been so devastatingly lost, now a man with passion and purpose and _love_.

There was a time where Alex thought he might never see Zach with any of those things ever again. A time where Zach seemed to constantly be in a pit of despair that he tried to cover up with alcohol and reckless behaviour. A time where Alex felt so helpless because he just didn’t know how to break through to his friend. But against all odds, Zach was there at that moment, getting _married,_ and Alex couldn’t have been happier for his best friend, for his brother.

The reception had been a blast. There had been speeches that brought on bouts of tears and laughter. As the best man, Alex had said a speech of his own, sharing his love for the happy couple with kind words, heartwarming stories and embarrassing anecdotes. Alex had even danced a little bit (mostly after some begging from Charlie). 

The night had eventually started to slow down and a sleepy atmosphere had fallen over the room as the remaining guests milled about. Alex guessed it wasn’t long before the newly-weds hightailed it out of there to make a start on their honeymoon.

Alex scanned the room from where he was standing at the bar and noticed his boyfriend Charlie sitting down at one of the tables, looking wistfully at the couples on the dance floor. Alex rolled his eyes, good naturedly, knowing exactly what Charlie wanted. Alex walked over to his boyfriend and offered out his hand.

“One last dance?”

Charlie looked up in surprise, “Are you, Alexander ‘I Don’t Dance’ Standall, asking me to dance with you?”

“I am, so are you in or not?”

“Oh, I’m definitely in.” Charlie grinned, grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor.

Their bodies were flush against each other as they swayed to the music. Alex rested his head gently on Charlie’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth and comfort radiating from his partner.

“They look really happy,” commented Charlie, who was looking straight ahead. Alex lifted his head and turned to see Zach and Vivian in a tight embrace.

“Yeah.” Alex agreed, looking back at his boyfriend. “They really do.”

It was at times like these that Alex was so glad to be alive. If he hadn’t failed at taking his life, he would never have gotten to dance at his best friend’s wedding with the love of his life. It really was the little moments like that that made life worth living.

“What’s going through your mind, Lex?” Charlie asked. 

Alex looked at him and smiled, “I’m just thinking about how great it is to be alive.”

Charlie smiled back and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. Just as he pulled away, the music switched and the first few notes of Elton John’s ‘Your Song’ filled the room.

“Do you ever think…” Charlie began but trailed off.

“Do I ever think what?” 

“I was just wondering if you ever thought about us...you know...getting married?” 

“Oh,” Alex replied, not expecting the question. Marrying Charlie was definitely something he’d thought about, maybe a little too much. He’d just never brought it up in case it made him seem too eager or it wasn’t something that Charlie wanted. Except it turned out that Charlie had obviously thought about it too.

Alex must have been quiet too long because Charlie started rambling. 

“I mean, not that we have to get married. I’ve just been thinking about it lately because I love you so much and being here at Zach’s wedding has made me realise how much I want this with you. But if you don’t want to that’s fine as-”

He let out a small _oof_ as Alex cut him off by pressing his lips to his. Their lips moved softly together as Alex tried to show Charlie just how much he loved him and how much he really wanted to marry him.

“I think about marrying you all the time,” Alex admitted as soon as he pulled away.

“You do?” Charlie asked, softly.

“Of course I do.” Alex replied. “You know, there was a time in my life where I didn’t see a future where I’d be happy. Yet here I am, twenty four and the happiest I’ve ever been. You are one of the best things that ever happened to me and when I think about my future, you are never not in it.”

“So, if I asked you to marry me, you’d say yes?”

Alex looked into Charlie’s eyes and he could see it. A future where they were married, they'd have a beautiful house and maybe some kids and they’d be completely and immensely _happy._ Alex looked at the man in front of him and knew exactly what he wanted his future to be.

“How could I say no?” 

Charlie grinned and connected their lips back together. It was barely a kiss as neither could stop smiles spreading across their faces. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. 

The future may be unpredictable but Alex knew that no matter what happened, Charlie would always be there.

_‘I hope you don’t mind,_

_I hope you don’t mind,_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world’_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another chalex fic. This one was so fun to write - it's just so fluffy!! I was literally listening to a wedding playlist while writing this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any ideas for fics you'd like me to write, let me know in the comments.


End file.
